


Easter Fun

by Nyacchan



Series: Events of 2020 [3]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Easter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyacchan/pseuds/Nyacchan
Summary: Edit (08-25-2020):- Spelling and grammatical errors have been fixed.- The writing style has slightly changed.- The story has slightly been rewritten, yet is basically still the same.Just a simple story with an Easter theme.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Events of 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918348
Kudos: 11





	Easter Fun

Sitting on the couch in the living room of his apartment, Atsushi was watching television as he waited for his guest to arrive. It was nine o’clock in the evening right now, his guest could arrive at any second, and just as he thought about it, the doorbell rang. Noticing the sound, Atsushi turned the television off as he stood up from the couch, walking towards the hall, and as he opened the door he found Imai standing there, just in time.

“Hey, come in,” Atsushi said as he stepped aside to let Imai enter.

“Thanks, how are you?” Imai returned as he walked into the hallway, removing his coat and shoes.

“I’m good, how about you?”

“Same,” Imai simply answered, walking up to Atsushi and wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist, resting his head on top of Atsushi’s shoulder, Atsushi just held him close in reply.

“Hm, I’ve missed you,” Atsushi eventually said as they had been holding each other for a few seconds, enjoying the embrace.

“We saw each other in the studio yesterday,” Imai replied, causing Atsushi to sigh.

“You know what I mean,” Atsushi mentioned as they pulled apart.

“Hm, do I?” Imai asked in return, trying to hold back a smile as he looked away, “maybe you should explain it.”

Atsushi just stared at him in silence, an emotionless look on his face. “Maybe I haven’t missed you that much after all,” he then said as he walked away from the older man, continuing to sit on the couch like he did before.

“Aw, don’t walk away from me,” Imai returned as he entered the living room as well.

“If you want something to drink, you know where the fridge is,” Atsushi just said, turning the television on again.

“Come on, I was just kidding,” Imai replied with a small laugh as he sat down next to Atsushi, he knew very well that the younger man was not being serious. “So, why did you want me to come over?”

“Take a guess,” Atsushi returned, looking into the older man’s direction, looking him straight into his eyes.

“Because you’ve missed me so much?” Imai replied, somewhat jokingly.

“Hm, yes actually, but also, it’s Easter,” Atsushi mentioned, turning the television off again as no one was watching anyway. He could just as well not have turned it on before as it was only for those few seconds.

“So? We never do anything with Easter,” Imai then said, somewhat confused.

“Normally not, no, but I found something that gave me an idea,” Atsushi explained, a smile appearing onto his face.

“Oh god, what is it?” Imai asked, wondering what kind of idea the younger man would have, yet feeling like it could turn out to be something somewhat weird.

“Okay so... wait here,” Atsushi said as he stood up and walked away into the bedroom, leaving a confused Imai behind on the couch.

\--

Several minutes after Imai had been left on his own, Atsushi returned wearing something completely different. A black thong was now present on his hips and black, lacy stockings covered his legs up to his thighs, they were connected to garter belts that went up to his hips.

Besides that, he only had black, fluffy bunny ears on his head, it seemed like he really had an Easter theme going for tonight. As Atsushi turned in a circle, Hisashi also noticed the fluffy, black ball on the back of the younger man’s thong, supposed to be a bunny tail, making this Easter set complete.

“Where the fuck did you get that?” Imai asked, surprised that Atsushi would actually wear such an outfit at all.

“A store, don’t ask, just enjoy... or don’t you like it?” Atsushi returned, was all of this a mistake after all? He was already not too sure of this outfit choice to begin with.

Imai softly laughed before he answered, “don’t worry, it’s very cute.”

To that, Atsushi smiled as he walked up to Imai, sitting down on the older man’s lap, one leg on either side of him as they faced each other. As he did so, Imai placed his hands on Atsushi's hips, taking a good look at the outfit up close as Atsushi rested his hands on Imai’s shoulders.

As Imai’s hands traveled along Atsushi's thighs, Atsushi placed one of his hands on Imai’s cheek. Leaning in closer, he then pressed their lips together. Atsushi’s hand slid down past Imai’s neck and back to the shoulder it rested on before. The two of them soon parted their lips to taste each other’s tongues, and as they kissed, Atsushi’s hands moved back up and into Imai’s hair as the older man’s own hands moved over to Atsushi’s rear, softly squeezing his butt cheeks.

When they eventually pulled apart, Atsushi’s hands moved over to Imai’s shirt, grabbing on to it and pulling it over Imai’s head, removing it and tossing it aside. The younger man then brought his face down to Imai’s neck, kissing and licking him there as Imai moaned softly, continuing to rub Atsushi’s thighs again.

“Hisashi,” Atsushi eventually said as his fingers brushed past the older man’s nipple.

“Hm?” was Imai’s reply, waiting to hear what Atsushi had to say.

“Let’s have some fun,” Atsushi continued, sliding his hand down Imai’s torso to rest it on his crotch.

“Mhm, but not here,” Imai replied as he nudged Atsushi off of him, enabling him to stand up. As he did so, he reached his hand out to Atsushi, who, as he held on to it, got pulled onto his feet as well. Not letting go of Atsushi’s hand, Imai pulled him along towards the bedroom. This may not be his house, but he came here often enough to just enter the younger man’s bedroom without asking first.

Walking into the bedroom together, Imai pushed Atsushi down onto the bed and crawled on top of him, yet in response, Atsushi rolled them over to have Imai lie down on his back instead. Imai did not mind it, he honestly enjoyed the fact that Atsushi was taking the lead. As Imai just lay back, the younger man started to undo his belt, opening Imai’s pants and taking them off before tossing them aside.

Atsushi then removed Imai’s underwear as well, leaving him completely naked. After that, Atsushi brought his face down to Imai’s chest, licking one of the older man’s nipples as Atsushi’s fingers played with the other. Imai ran his own fingers through Atsushi's hair as he enjoyed the attention he received from the younger man, moaning softly again as Atsushi played with him.

After some time had passed, Atsushi made his way down lower, and as he did so he realized that Imai was already starting to grow hard. Wrapping his fingers around Imai’s shaft, Atsushi slowly started to stroke him, licking and sucking on his balls in the meantime. Atsushi then soon licked his way from Imai’s base up to the tip, brushing his tongue over the slit before he inserted the head into his mouth.

Sucking softly as he continued to stroke the rest of Imai’s erection, the older man moaned somewhat louder as he watched. It was somewhat weird with Atsushi in that bunny outfit, yet it was strangely sexy as well. As Atsushi bobbed his head up and down, he slowly inserted more and more of Imai’s cock into his mouth, sucking harder and soon moving faster.

Imai moaned even louder as Atsushi took him in deeper, but soon, the younger man stopped everything he was doing as he sat up. He switched to stroking Imai again as he looked him into his eyes.

“Hisashi?” the younger man asked while stroking him.

“Hm?” Imai replied, wondering what Atsushi had to say at this point.

“Fuck me,” Atsushi suggested, not much of a question as he would not accept ‘no’ for an answer. Imai did not reply, instead he simply smiled as he sat up and got behind the younger man. He then pushed against Atsushi’s shoulder, nudging him to get him to bend over, and so Atsushi did. As Imai pushed the little bit of fabric that covered Atsushi’s hole aside, he noticed that something had been inserted there, a butt plug.

“Ah, you have been planning all the way up to this point huh,” Imai commented as he wrapped his fingers around the item, slowly taking it out of the younger man. Atsushi had a big smile on his face and was happy that Imai could not see it from this angle.

“What the fuck is... are you serious?” Imai then asked as he removed the plug. Atsushi let out a laugh as he knew very well what the older man was talking about. Holding the plug between his fingers, Imai looked at the Easter like paint job on the egg shaped butt plug.

“So... you bought it like this?” Imai asked as he turned it around between his fingers.

“Yes, it was an Easter special, what is an Easter bunny without an Easter egg, right?” Atsushi replied with a slight laugh still present in his voice.

“Unbelievable,” Imai sighed as he tossed the plug aside. He then opened the nightstand drawer, grabbing a condom from it before he closed it again. After putting the condom onto his own erection, Imai placed his hands on the younger man's hips as he slowly inserted his cock into Atsushi’s already lubed and stretched out anus.

Atsushi rested his chest and face on top of the mattress, sitting on his knees as he felt Imai enter him, he moaned, trying to keep his body relaxed as Imai pushed himself in deeper. Once he was in, he started to slowly thrust his hips, the moans from both men grew louder as Imai started to speed up.

Once Imai managed to hit the younger man’s prostate, Atsushi let out a moan so loud it was almost a scream. Imai made sure to hit that specific spot inside of Atsushi over and over again as he drew more moans out of him, loving every second of it as he moaned himself as well. Atsushi soon pushed the front of his thong aside to let his own erection jump free, stroking himself in rhythm with Imai’s thrusts.

It did not take too long before Atsushi arched his back and shot his load onto the mattress with a loud moan, Imai himself came shortly after as well, still inside of the younger man. Pulling out of Atsushi, they both dropped down onto the bed, and as Atsushi rolled onto his back, Imai crawled over him to share one more deep kiss with him.

“We could both use a shower,” Imai then said as he sat up.

“Yeah... and these bed sheets could use a go in the washing machine,” Atsushi added as he looked at the mess he had left next to him.

“Yes, well, since that is your mess,” Imai started as he stood up, removing the condom to throw it away, “you can go clean that and then I’ll ready the bath,” he finished as he left the room without giving Atsushi the time to reply. Atsushi sighed as he stood up, he removed all pieces of clothing and accessories from his body and got to refreshing the bed sheets before he would join the older man in the bathroom.


End file.
